Main Street Electrical Parade
The Main Street Electrical Parade is a long-running parade that has been presented at several Disney theme parks, first appearing at Disneyland, where it ran from 1972 to 1996. The Magic Kingdom version of the parade ran from 1977 to 1991, and again from 1999 to 2001. The updated Disney's Electrical Parade ended its run at Disney's California Adventure in 2010, and was subsequently moved back to the Magic Kingdom, where it is again presented as the Main Street Electrical Parade. A spiritual successor, the Paint the Night Electrical Parade, premiered at Disneyland on May 22, 2015, and has also operated as the Paint the Night Parade at Hong Kong Disneyland since 2014. The parade features scenes from Disney films depicted through the use of colorful electric lights, and features many Disney characters. The parade's theme song is a version of Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 song "Baroque Hoedown" arranged by Don Dorsey. Current versions Currently, there are two operational versions of the Electrical Parade: # Main Street Electrical Parade (Magic Kingdom) # Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights Main Street Electrical Parade (Magic Kingdom) This is one of the two remaining operational versions of the Electrical Parade, and is comprised of surviving floats from the Disneyland version of the parade that ran from 1972 to 1996, as well as new elements created for its run at Disney California Adventure between 2001 and 2010. Previous runs First Run Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom premiered its version of the Main Street Electrical Parade on June 11, 1977, coinciding with the premiere of the new, nearly identical, three-dimensional Disneyland version that year. This version ran until September 14, 1991, when the parade was shipped to the soon-to-open Euro Disneyland. It differed from the Disneyland version in that it featured the Toy Soldiers from Babes in Toyland. Second Run In 1999, the Disneyland version was sent to Florida, where the parade ran again until 2001, after which it was sent back, where it would then begin its run at Disney California Adventure to improve its flagging attendance. Current Run In April 2010, Disney's Electrical Parade ended its run at Disney California Adventure and was sent to Florida, where it began its new run at the Magic Kingdom on June 6. The Disneyland Resort loaned the parade out to Walt Disney World in order to prepare for Disney California Adventure's latest nighttime entertainment offering, Disney's World of Color, which was to premiere June 11. Because the parade is still the property of the Disneyland Resort, it has been suggested that no physical changes were allowed to be made to the parade, explaining why the drum still reads "Disney's Electrical Parade" rather than "Main Street Electrical Parade." Insider sites such as MiceAge have suggested the parade will remain in Florida through 2012, while videos from Disney suggest the parade will only have a ten-week run. Disney announced on July 29, 2010 that it will be extended to an "open ended" run at the Magic Kingdom. Opening voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Walt Disney World (1977 version)/The Magic Kingdom (1999/present version) proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: the Main Street Electrical Parade!" Units *Tinker Bell (2010–Present) *Blue Fairy (1977–2009) *Casey Junior with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy (1977–Present) *Mickey Mouse's 50th Birthday (1978) *Disneyland's 25th Anniversary (1980) (logo float) *Walt Disney World's 15th Anniversary (1986) (logo float) *Mickey Mouse's 60th Birthday (1988) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1977–Present) **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **White Rabbit **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflies **Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog (1985-Present) **Turtles **Centipede *''Cinderella'' (1977–Present) **Pumpkin Coach with Cinderella and Fairy Godmother **Ballroom Canopies **Staircase and Prince Charming **Clock Tower *''Peter Pan'' (1985–Present) **The Jolly Roger **Smee's Boat *''Dumbo'' (1977–2009) **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Four Ring Circus part 1 - Dumbo and Clown (1985–2009) **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Four Ring Circus Clowns, part 2 - Clowns (1985–2009) **Elephant Bathing *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1985–1991, 2009-Present) **Dopey's Mine Train **Diamond Mine (2010–Present) *''Pinocchio'' (2010-Present) **Pleasure Island Unit Part 2 Pinocchio and the Donkey Boys (1985) **Pleasure Island Unit Part 1 (Face and ice cream cones) (1985) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981 only) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977–Present) **Elliott, (He disappears and reappears on the parade route.) *It's a Small World (1977–1988) *Disney Neon Finale (1977 Only) *To Honor America (1979–Present) Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights After a six-year absence, the an entirely new, updated Electrical Parade returned to Tokyo Disneyland. Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights (東京ディズニーランド・エレクトリカルパレード・ドリームライツ) premiered on June 17, 2001, and is one of the two remaining operational versions of the Electrical Parade. This version featured an entirely new soundtrack focused more on orchestral music than electronic. It still featured "Baroque Hoedown," though somewhat stylistically different from the Perrey and Kingsley version. This new version of the parade featured updated versions of classic floats, while introducing new ones based on Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Aladdin, Finding Nemo, Winnie the Pooh and "it's a small world". During the Christmas Season, the Soundtrack gets enhanced with Christmas Carols along with decorated floats and changed dialogue to go along with the Christmas season. The parade has been given two major updates: the first in 2007, and the second in 2011. A third update is set to roll out in July 2015, where there will be a new float based on Tangled, along with replacement of some of the lights on 7 of the old floats. It is sponsored by Unisys. * Opening Voiceover: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Tokyo Disneyland proudly presents our most spectacular pageant of nighttime dreams and fantasy. In millions of sparkling lights, and brilliant musical sounds: Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights!" Units * Opening Window ** Blue Fairy ** Knights of Light ** Mickey's Dreamlights Train (with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy) ** Marching Soldiers * Alice in Wonderland ** Ladybug ** Flowers ** Alice and Cheshire Cat ** Butterflies ** Inchworm (2001–2011) ** Mr. and Mrs. Snail * Note on the changing order of the floats between Alice in Wonderland and Cinderella: ** 2001- 2007: Peter Pan, Snow White, Pete's Dragon, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Beauty and the Beast, A Bug's Life. ** 2007-2011: Snow White, Peter Pan, Monsters' Inc, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Beauty and the Beast, Pete's Dragon. (Note: Monsters Inc and Pete's Dragon swapped places again in Jan 2010) '' ** ''2011-2015: Pete's Dragon, Snow White, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc. * Peter Pan ** The Jolly Roger * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '' ** Snow White ** Dwarf's Diamond Mine Train (retired in 2011) * ''Pete's Dragon '' ** Elliott (refurbished to a new version in Christmas 2013) * ''Monsters, Inc. (added in 2007) ** Sulley, Mike, Boo * Aladdin (added in 2011) ** Genie ** Girls ** Aladdin and Jasmine * Winnie the Pooh ** Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore ** Bees * Toy Story ** Buzz Lightyear (retired in 2011) (arranged in front of Woody's Round-Up 2007-2011) ** Woody's Round-Up - Woody, Jessie, Bullseye (retired in 2011) ** Toy Story 3 float (added in 2011) * Finding Nemo (added in 2007) ** Nemo ** Crush's Current * Beauty and the Beast (retired in 2011, replaced by Aladdin) ** "Be Our Guest" - Lumiere ** "Beauty and the Beast" - Belle and Beast * A Bug's Life (retired in 2007, replaced by Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo) ** A Bug's Life Circus ** Flik and Atta * Cinderella ** Fairy Godmother's Float (retired in 2007) ** Cinderella and her Pumpkin Coach with horses (retired in 2007) ** Cinderella and Fairy Godmother (added in 2007) ** Clock Tower and Prince Charming ** Ballroom * Swan Lake (retired in 2011, replaced by Disney Fairies) (arranged in front of Cinderella before 2007) ** Mother Swan ** Baby Swans * Disney Fairies (added in 2011) ** Tinker Bell and Friends * It's a Small World (finale) ** Showboat (with Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and the Three Little Pigs ) ** Airship (Chip and Dale) ** The Moon (with Lilo, Stitch, Pinocchip, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto) ** The Sun (with José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros, Pluto, and Marie) ** Sponsor's Logo * Featuring the Voice Talents of ** Rosalyn Landor as the Blue Fairy ** Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse ** Yū Shimaka as Goofy and Genie ** Yūko Mizutani as Minnie Mouse ** Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy Darling ** Chris Steele as Peter Pan ** Corey Burton as Captain Hook ** Sean Marshall as Pete ** Katherine Von Till as Snow White ** Sukekiyo Kameyama as Winnie the Pooh ** Tesshō Genda as Tigger ** Toshiaki Karasawa as Woody ** Yumi Kusaka as Jessie ** George Tokoro as Buzz Lightyear ** Hidehiko Ishizuka as Sulley ** Yūji Tanaka as Mike Wazowski ** Airi Inoue as Boo ** Keita Miyatani as Nemo ** Rikiya Koyama as Crush ** Hisako Kyōda as Fairy Godmother ** Scott Weinger as Aladdin ** Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine ** Mae Whitman] as Tinker Bell (Note: Voice talents are of the current version only. This is the only version of the parade where all of the characters are speaking throughout the entire parade.) Past versions Main Street Electrical Parade (Disneyland) The Disneyland version of the Main Street Electrical Parade was the first incarnation of the parade, premiering on June 17, 1972. This version originally featured floats with mostly flat scenes depicted in lights, the full effect of which could only be seen when the float passed directly in front of the viewer. It ended its run in 1974 to make way for America on Parade. A new version appeared in 1977, featuring three-dimensional floats that could be easily seen from any angle. It again ended its run in 1982, and was replaced the following year with Flights of Fantasy Parade. The MSEP again returned in 1985, with a few new floats, and ran all the way to November 25, 1996. At this point, the Snow White and Pinocchio floats were then sent to join the only surviving MSEP (at that time) at Disneyland Paris, which later ended its run in 2003, and moved to Hong Kong Disneyland for a very short run. In 1999, the rest of this incarnation was sent to the Magic Kingdom, where it ran until 2001. After its run there, it was moved to Disney California Adventure, where it ran from July 2, 2001 until April 2010. In 2009, it was given an update, with added LED effects, a new Tinker Bell float replacing the Blue Fairy, the return of the Snow White and Pinocchio floats (shipped over from Hong Kong Disneyland), the removal of the Dumbo floats, and a new soundtrack based on Tokyo's Dreamlights. In 2010, this incarnation of the parade moved to the Magic Kingdom, and is still running. It was sponsored by Energizer from 1977 to 1985, and General Electric from 1985 to 1996. Opening voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disneyland proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: the Main Street Electrical Parade!" Soundtrack (1977-1996) The parade's soundtrack was updated in 1977 after the parade's hiatus, with a new arrangement of "Baroque Hoedown" by Don Dorsey. This versionwas used for all subsequent versions of the parade except Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights in 2001 and the updated Disney's Electrical Parade in 2009. * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "The Unbirthday Song" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Alice in Wonderland" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) * "You Can Fly" (from Peter Pan) * "Casey, Jr." (from Dumbo) * "Entrance of the Gladiators" (composed by Julius Fučík) * "Heigh Ho" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "It's Mine" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Whistle While You Work" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "When You Wish Upon a Star" (from Pinocchio) * "Give a Little Whistle" (from Pinocchio) * "I've Got No Strings" (from Pinocchio) * "A Bit Bubbly" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Over the Waves" (composed by Juventino Rosas) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" (from Pete's Dragon) * "It's Not Easy" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Boo Bop BopBop Bop (I Love You, Too)" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Return to Oz Rag March" (from Return to Oz, 1985) * "It's a Small World" (from It's a Small World, 1977-1988) * "Mickey Mouse Club March" (from The Mickey Mouse Club, 1977-1978) * "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (from Song of the South, 1977-1978) * "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" (from Three Little Pigs, 1977-1978) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "Yankee Doodle" (traditional) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) Soundtrack (1972-1974) The original version shared its soundtrack with Walt Disney World's Electrical Water Pageant, which began its run on October 24, 1971, about nine months before. This version used a loop of the original Perry & Kingsley version of "Baroque Hoedown" with a bass addition. Most of the musical sequences were used in the updated version in 1977, except for the Alice in Wonderland sequence, which was updated and extended. A vinyl record was released in 1973 at Disneyland as "Main Street Electrical Parade" and at Walt Disney World as "Electrical Water Pageant. * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Casey, Jr." (from Dumbo) * "Entrance of the Gladiators" (composed by Julius Fučík) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "It's a Small World" (from It's a Small World) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "Yankee Doodle" (traditional) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) Units *Blue Fairy (1977–1996) *Casey Junior Train with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy (1977–1996) *Special Anniversary Units **Disneyland's 25th Anniversary: replica of Sleeping Beauty Castle (1980 only) **Disneyland's 30th Anniversary (1985) (logo float) **Mickey Mouse's 60th Anniversary (1988) **Disneyland's 35th Anniversary (1990) (logo float) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1977–1996) **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **White Rabbit **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflies **Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog **Turtles **Centipede *''Return to Oz'' (1985 only) *''Cinderella'' (1977–1996) **Pumpkin Coach with Cinderella and Fairy Godmother **Ballroom Canopies **Staircase with Prince Charming, Anastasia, and Drizella **Clock Tower *''Peter Pan'' (1985–1996) **The Jolly Roger with Captain Hook and Peter Pan **Smee's Boat with Mr. Smee *''Dumbo'' (1977–2009) **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Four Ring Circus part 1 - Dumbo and Clown (1985–2009) **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Four Ring Circus Clowns, part 2 - Clowns (1985–2009) **Elephant Bathing *The Fox and the Hound (1980 only) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1985–1996) **Dopey's Mine Train with Dopey, Snow White, Doc, Sneezy, and Grumpy **Dwarfs' Diamond Mine with Happy, Sleepy, and Bashful *''Pinocchio'' (1977-1996) **Briny Deep (1977-1979) / Underwater (1980-1984) **Pleasure Island Part 1: Funhouse Face (1985–1996) **Pleasure Island Part 2 with Pinocchio and Lampwick (1985–1996) *Dragon Maleficent (1972) (later changed to Chinese Dragon) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977–1996, replaced Chinese Dragon) *It's a Small World (1972–1988) *Disney Neon Finale (1977–1978) with a series of rotating mirrors and adorned with various neon-lit Disney characters. These include: **Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore **Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee **Bambi, Thumper, and Flower **Bernard, Bianca, and Orville **Robin Hood, Little John, and Prince John **Tod and Copper (1981) *To Honor America (1979–1996) Disney's Electrical Parade (Disney's California Adventure) in Disney's Electrical Parade in 2009 ]] Disney's Electrical Parade, the Disney's California Adventure version of the parade, premiered on July 3, 2001, around five months after the park's opening. It ran until April 18, 2010. This version was actually the original version the adjacent Disneyland park, which ran there from 1972 to 1996, and at the Magic Kingdom from 1999 to 2001. However, the run at Disney California Adventure was initially actually shorter than the final Disneyland version in that the Pinocchio unit and the Dwarf Mine float were omitted. On the 2008 edition of the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade special on ABC, it was announced that a new Tinker Bell float would be added to Disney's Electrical Parade, which would be the first new float added to the Disneyland Resort version since the temporary Mickey Mouse's 60th Birthday float was added in 1988 while the parade still ran at Disneyland. It was later announced that the Dwarf Mine and Pinocchio floats would return, as well as the classic soundtrack replaced by a new version based on that of Tokyo Disneyland's soundtrack. The opening voiceover was left unchanged. In preparation for Disney's World of Color, the parade went on hiatus in April 2010, and was shipped out to the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World for what was originally planned as a limited run. Insider site MiceAge suggested that it be shipped back to the Disneyland Resort after the spring of 2012.http://miceage.micechat.com/allutz/al022310a.htm However, it now continues to run with an 'open-end' at the Magic Kingdom (see below), and there are certainly no plans for it to return to the Disneyland Resort. From 2006-2010, it was sponsored by Osram Sylvania. The words on the Drum unit were hence changed from 'Disney's Electrical Parade' and 'A California Classic' to 'Disney's Electrical Parade' and 'Presented by Sylvania'. Opening Voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disney proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synth-magnetic musical sounds: Disney's Electrical Parade!" Soundtrack (2009-2010) This version of the soundtrack borrows almost entirely from the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights version, with the same arrangement of the Electric Fanfare and Baroque Hoedown (though continues to use the 2001 voiceover) and the Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Pete's Dragon sequences. New music was composed for the Cinderella, Pinocchio, and To Honor America sequences. While Tokyo's version does contain a Cinderella sequence, the music from that sequence was not used for the updated California version. While Tokyo's version progresses from an electronic sound to a more orchestral sound throughout it, the new California version mostly maintains an electronic sound, which may explain why the Tokyo Cinderella sequence was not used. New music was composed for the Dumbo one, but this was eventually cut from it. * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "The Unbirthday Song" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Alice in Wonderland" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (from Cinderella) * "The Work Song" (from Cinderella) * "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (from Cinderella) * "You Can Fly" (from Peter Pan) * "A Pirate's Life" (from Peter Pan) * "Heigh Ho" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "The Silly Song" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Whistle While You Work" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Give a Little Whistle" (from Pinocchio) * "I've Got No Strings" (from Pinocchio) * "Little Wooden Head" (from Pinocchio) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" (from Pete's Dragon) * "It's Not Easy" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) Soundtrack (2001-2008) The Disney's Electrical Parade soundtrack from 2001 to 2008 was a modified version (vocoder intro changed, remastered soundtrack) of the original Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade soundtrack from 1985, which itself was a modified version of the 1977 Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade soundtrack. From June 12, 2009, onward, the Electrical Parade featured a new soundtrack based on that of Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights!. * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) * "Baroque Hoedown" (from Perrey and Kingsley's 1967 album, Kaleidoscopic Vibrations) * "All in the Golden Afternoon" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "The Unbirthday Song" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Alice In Wonderland" (from Alice in Wonderland) * "Cinderella" (from Cinderella) * "The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) * "You Can Fly" (from Peter Pan) * "Casey, Jr." (from Dumbo) * "Entrance of the Gladiators" (composed by Julius Fučík) * "Heigh Ho" (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Brazzle Dazzle Day" (from Pete's Dragon) * "It's Not Easy" (from Pete's Dragon) * "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean" (traditional) * "Yankee Doodle" (traditional) * "Stars and Stripes Forever" (composed by John Philip Sousa) * "National Emblem" (composed by Edwin Eugene Bagley) * "You're a Grand Old Flag" (composed by George M. Cohan) * "Electric Fanfare" (composed by Don Dorsey) Units * Tinker Bell (2009–2010) * Blue Fairy (2001–2009) * Casey Junior with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy * Alice in Wonderland ** Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug ** Snails ** Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat ** Fireflies ** Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog ** Turtles ** Centipede * Cinderella ** Pumpkin Coach ** Ballroom ** Staircase ** Clock Tower * Peter Pan ** Pirate Ship ** Smee's Boat * Dumbo ''(2001–2009) ** Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope ** Four Ring Circus with Dumbo and Clowns ** Bear Balancing on Barrels ** Elephant Bathing * ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Dopey's Mine Train ** Diamond Mine (2009–2010) * Pinocchio (2009–2010) ** Pleasure Island Part 1: Funhouse Face ** Pleasure Island Part 2: with (character)|Pinocchio and the Donkey Boys * Pete's Dragon ** Elliott (He Disappears on the parade route and suddenly reappears.) * To Honor America Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade (1985-1995) The Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade (東京ディズニーランド・エレクトリカルパレード) premiered on March 9, 1985, and ran until June 21, 1995. The name change from "Main Street Electrical Parade" to "Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade" is due to the fact that Tokyo Disneyland does not have a Main Street, U.S.A.. Rather, it has a similarly-themed land called World Bazaar. Nor did the parade route actually go to Main Street/World Bazaar. Instead, the route wound through the park, starting around Haunted Mansion, skirting past Westernland (Tokyo's version of Frontierland), going around the Plaza area, and finally heading up past Tomorrowland. This version was similar to the American versions, albeit without the To Honor America floats, and with a new Swan Lake sequence. Opening voiceover "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Walt Disney proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: Tokyo Disneyland's Electrical Parade!" Units *Blue Fairy *Casey Junior with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy *Toy Soldiers from Babes in Toyland *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflies **Mushroom with Butterfly and Frog **Turtles **Centipede *Swan Lake **Mother Swan **Baby Swans *''Cinderella'' **Pumpkin Coach **Ballroom **Clock Tower *''Peter Pan'' **The Jolly Roger *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **Diamond Mine *''Dumbo'' **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Elephant Bathing *''Pete's Dragon'' *It's a Small World Main Street Electrical Parade (Disneyland Paris) The Euro Disneyland/Disneyland Paris version premiered with the park's opening on April 12, 1992, and ran until March 23, 2003. This version was shipped from the Magic Kingdom, and like the Tokyo version, was nearly identical to the American versions while omitting the To Honor America float. Newly added to it, but soon after removed, was the "it's a small world" float. It was sponsored by Philips. Opening Voiceover Unlike all other versions of the parade, whose voiceovers are in English (including the Tokyo versions), Disneyland Paris' version is almost completely in French, except for the last line. "Madames et monsieurs, et vous les enfants! Disneyland Paris est fier de vous présenter son extraordinaire festival de magie nocturne et d'enchantement, dans une féerie de milliers de lumières, sur une musique electro-synthe-magnetique: the Main Street Electrical Parade!" Units *Blue Fairy *Casey Junior (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and occasionally Donald Duck or Pluto rode on the tender.) *''Pinocchio'' (1998–2003) **Funhouse Face and Pleasure Island Part 1 **Pleasure Island Part 2 *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflys **Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog (originally a butterfly) **Turtles **Centipede *Swan Lake (1997–2003) **Mother Swan **Baby Swans *''Cinderella'' **Pumpkin Coach **Ballroom **Clock Tower *''Dumbo'' **Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope **Bear Balancing on Barrels **Elephant Bathing *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' (1998–2003)'' **Dwarfs' Diamond Mine *''Pete's Dragon'' *It's a Small World (1992) The Hercules Electrical Parade *June 14, 1997. One of the presentations of the Electrical Parade outside of the Disney parks was in New York City for the opening of Disney's New Amsterdam Theater and [Hercules movie. Called one day on Broadway - "The Hercules Electrical Parade". Disney arranged for the lights to be all turned off on about 8-blocks of Broadway up to the theater. All businesses complied—with the exception of Disney rival Warner Brothers. It was led by a custom Hercules title unit made for this one time only use. It was shown on national television on a one-hour promotional program featuring the music and making of Hercules. Due to lack of batteries (caused when some were accidentally left behind in Anaheim), several parade floats arrived with insufficient power. This caused a host of problems, one being the 2nd Pinocchio unit which went mostly dark before it even got onto the parade route, but Disney crew had no way to move the unit out of the parade. Others, including the To Honor America and Pete's Dragon floats, went partially out along the parade route as well. *New units included: **Hercules and Pegasus (Lead parade title unit) **Greek Temple **Megara **Hades *Floats not used: Casey Jr. Circus Train (Mickey and Minnie appeared on the Finale float) *Blue ans Pink Mushrooms (They were dismantled and de-bulbed following the first of the two final public performances at Disneyland. They (along with the Train and Drum) were shipped to Walt Disney World for the parade's first return to Florida on May 28, 1999) 1978 Orange Bowl *January 1, 1978 The other outside presentation of the parade was presented during the halftime show of the 1978 Orange Bowl college football game. *The only parade floats included were: *Alice in Wonderland'' unit'' **Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug **Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Fireflys **Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog **Turtles **Centipede *''Pete's Dragon'' **Elliott *Baroque Hoedown dance floats (Golf Carts with lights) The occasion also marked the first time the closing fanfare was used in the soundtrack. Gallery Main Street Electrical Parade Float-X3.png References Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disney California Adventure entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Dumbo Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Song of the South Category:Pinocchio Category:Disney Fairies Category:Aladdin Category:Finding Nemo Category:Toy Story Category:It's a Small World Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Return to Oz Category:Kingdom Hearts